The present invention relates to kick scooters and, more specifically, to a shock absorbing mechanism for kick scooter, which is adjustable.
A regular kick scooter 1 with shock absorber means, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a bottom tube 3, a rear fork 2 pivoted to the bottom tube 3 and holding a rear wheel, a seat tube 5 holding a seat (not shown), and a shock absorber 4 connected between the seat tube 5 and the rear fork 2. This structure of kick scooter is complicated and expensive. Nowadays, most popularly accepted kick scooters have a simple structure and are less heavy. These kick scooters eliminate the arrangement of a seat. Because no seat tube is provided, the aforesaid shock absorber 4 cannot be used.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a kick scooter, which has a simple structure of shock absorbing mechanism that effectively absorbs shocks during movement of the kick scooter. It is another object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing mechanism for kick scooter, which is adjustable. According to one aspect of the present invention, the kick scooter comprises a footplate, the footplate having a front side and a rear side; a handle unit pivotally coupled to the front side of the footplate; a front wheel mounted on the handle unit at a bottom side; a rear wheel; and a shock absorbing mechanism coupled between the rear side of the footplate and the rear wheel. According to another embodiment of the present invention, the shock absorbing mechanism comprises a rear fork pivoted to the rear side of the footplate and adapted to hold the rear wheel; a stop plate fixedly connected to the footplate at a bottom side, the stop plate having a center through hole; a springy member disposed at a front side of the stop plate, the springy member having a center axle hole; a pull bar, the pull bar having a front end pivoted to the rear fork and a rear end inserted through the center through hole of the stop plate and the center axle hole of the springy member; and a lock nut threaded onto the rear end of the pull bar and stopped at one side of the springy member against the stop plate. When the rear wheel is moved over an uneven road surface, the rear fork is alternatively turned up and down relative to the footplate, the push bar is alternatively moved forwards and backwards by the rear fork, and the springy member is alternatively compressed and released to eliminate shocks.